Bang! Oneshot Resonance
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: This is where I'll be writing random SoMa fics. Some AU, some not.
1. On The House

**This is my first time writing a Soul Eater fic. I hope I got the characters' personalities right.**

**Review!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

**On The House**

Soul tapped his foot impatiently as he stood in line at the coffee house. He let out an irritated groan as his headband began to fall sideways. He adjusted it perfectly over his bang and sighed.

'When the hell is this line gonna let up?' He thought to himself. "Hey, why don't you guys open up another line around here?" He said out loud.

"Yes, they should!" The crowd began to murmur in agreement.

Soul rolled his eyes when he realized the unintentional uproar he started was futile.

He stood up straight to see over a taller man's shoulder and find out what the hold up was.

Of course—it was Death The Kid, his close friend with symmetry paranoia. He was causing a commotion behind the counter. Every barista was tending to his order because he was nagging for the ingredients to be even and "symmetrical," whatever that meant.

Soul slapped his forehead. He was slightly less pissed off, but still…he wanted his damn coffee.

He noticed his other two friends Liz and Patty, the Thompson sisters beside Kid as always. Patty looked back and gave Soul an emphatic wave, and he nodded back. She tapped her sister and Liz slowly turned to see Soul in line.

"Sorry!" She mouthed.

Soul shrugged. He knew how it was. Kid was known for doing things like this in Death City. He even remembered all the places they were banned from because of Kid.

But it wasn't just Kid.

Soul reached into his pocket and noticed he had a text from his friend, Black*Star.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE" It read in all caps.

'Damn why does it feel like he's shouting at me all the friggin time?"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a loud, obnoxious laugh bellowed through the coffee house.

"BEHOLD! I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! WHO NEEDS COFFEE WHEN A BIG STAR LIKE ME IS IN THE ROOM TO START YOUR DAY?"

'That's why.' Soul recalled. He would probably die before he could name all the places they were banned from because of his loudmouthed friend.

"Black*Star, be quiet! People are studying and working in here!"

"My bad!" Black*Star said to his girlfriend, Tsubaki. "Where's Soul?" He asked her as he looked around.

Tsubaki saw Soul peeking his head out of the line. She could recognize that white hair and headband anywhere.

"There he is." She said as she pointed in his direction.

"Oh!" Black*Star began to push through the crowd to get to Soul. "MAKE WAY, WEAKLINGS! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR IS HERE AND I'M STEALING THE SHOW. MOVE IT, MOVE IT! I'M NEXT UP ON STAGE!"

Tsubaki quietly apologized to every angry customer they passed and let out an exhausted sigh once they reached Soul.

The two guys gave each other a pound. "So what are you doing here?" Black*Star asked.

"Getting coffee, dumbass. What else would you do here?"

"Don't they sell food?"

"Yeah they sell cookies and muffins I think."

"Tusbaki, gimme some money!"

"But you just had breakfast!"

"I can't be an all-powerful God on an empty stomach!" He argued as he held his hand out.

Tsubaki sighed and handed Black*Star a ten dollar bill.

"So do you want anything? I'm buying." Black*Star said to Tsubaki.

"Uh…no. I'm fine."

Soul looked up at the slowly moving line and noticed there was only one person in front of him.

"About time. Kid held up the whole line." He said as he looked at the single cup in Kid's hand. "For one damn coffee?! This guy is nuts."

Finally—Soul was next in line. A pigtailed girl in the black apron at the counter gave him a sincere smile. "Welcome to Deathbucks Coffee House! May I take your order?"

"Sure. I'll have a caramel latte and two deluxe chocolate chip cookies."

"Whipped cream or no whipped cream?"

"I'll have whipped cream, but not too much."

"Okay, just give me one minute." She said as she took down the order. "Spell your name for me?"

"S-o-u-l"

"Soul? That's a cool name." She said sweetly.

"Thanks uh…" He looked at her name tag. "Maka."

Maka's face was kissed with a light blush when he said her name.

"I'll go make your coffee."

Soul waited patiently at the counter, gently tapping on the granite as he waited. He looked over to his right and saw Kid, Liz and Patty sitting by the window. Kid waved his hand for him to come over when he was finished. Soul gave a nod and turned back to see Black*Star trying to recruit a 5 year old boy as his assassin apprentice.

"Here's your coffee, Soul." Maka said as she handed him the cup. "And your cookies." She then handed him the bag.

"Thanks. How much?"

"Oh, it's on the house."

Soul raised an eyebrow in confusion and disbelief. "Thanks?" He said as he rushed off before her manager could come out and made him pay or something.

Soul slid in the booth next to Kid and began drinking his latte. It was sweet and tasted a lot better than when he usually ordered it.

"What's on your mind?" Kid asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Judging by the pensive expression on your face, something is troubling you."

"It's not that. It's just—that girl at the counter, Maka? She gave me my coffee for free."

"Really?" The three said in unison.

"Yeah. She just said 'it's on the house' and smiled."

"Maybe she's in love with you!" Patty said with a giggle.

"Patty might be on to something." Liz added. "Girls don't just give away free stuff to strange guys for no reason. Especially at their jobs."

"Are you guys over here talking about how awesome I am?" Black*Star asked as he appeared suddenly holding a large bag of pastries.

"No." Kid grunted as Black*Star pushed them over so he could sit in the booth. "Soul was telling us how the barista gave him his coffee free of charge.

"Who, that flat chested girl?" Black*Star asked as he nodded his head towards the counter. "She charged me 40 bucks for all this stuff!"

"Didn't Tsubaki only give you a ten?"

"I did, but he got carried away." She said sadly.

"Well, anyway…Liz and Patty think this girl likes me."

"That's possible." Tsubaki said. "You should ask her on a date."

Soul spit out some of his latte. "What?! What the hell for? She's not my type!" He said coldly.

"She seems like a nice girl. Besides, when's the last time you went on a date?" Tsubaki rebutted.

"The 10th of never!" Black*Star teased.

"Shut up, you stupid bastard!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, asshole!"

"You're the asshole! You drive your girlfriend crazy 99% of the time!"

"At least my girlfriend has big tits! All you attract are flat chested tomboys!"

"Be quiet damn it!" Patty said in a threatening voice, causing everyone at the table to sit silently.

"Just ask her out, Soul. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Soul walked into Deathbucks and waited by the counter. It was mid morning, just before the lunch time rush. He knew it would be quiet in there. The question was—would Maka be there?

'Ah, there she is.' He said to himself as she appeared from the back.

"Hi, Soul! Welcome back." Maka said happily.

"H-hey."

"Do you want another latte?"

"Actually…I didn't come here for coffee. I wanted to ask you something."

"Huh?" Maka looked at him, feeling slightly confused.

"W-why did you give me that free coffee yesterday?"

"Oh! You were my 100th customer yesterday. Every 100 customers get a free order!"

Soul began to laugh. "So that was it! It wasn't because you like me!"

"N-no! Of course not." She stammered nervously as her face turned a bloody red.

Soul gave her an intrigued look. "So you _do_ like me!"

"I-I-I've seen you in here a couple times. N-no big deal!" She stammered once again as she began to tug at her apron.

"You're pretty cute, you know that? Even when you studder like an idiot."

"Hey!"

Soul laughed again. "So would a cute girl like you wanna go on a date with a cool guy like me?"

"Ah…sure!"

"How about I pick you up tonight when your shift ends?"

Maka nodded surely. "I get off at 8."

"Cool. See ya then." He waved as he turned around.

"Wait!" Maka called to him. She handed him a small cappuccino.

As Soul took the cup from her hand, she felt a wild sensation as their hands touched, like their souls were resonating in that instant. She knew she would be in for a wild ride dating this kid named Soul, and he'd be getting coffee there every chance he got—On the house.


	2. Bringing Down The Roof

_**Bringing down the roof**_

Soul and Maka were celebrating their first month in their new home. Maka made a big dinner for just the two of them and Soul bartered with her so they could eat in the living room. "I'll do the dishes if we watch TV while we eat." He bargained, and Maka acquiesced.

As she brought plates to the coffee table, they could hear a slight cracking sound above their heads.

"What is that?" Maka wondered as she looked up.

"Don't know. Is Black*Star on our roof again?" Soul wondered as he looked up too.

"Hmm. I don't think so. I don't sense his soul wavelength anywhere nearby."

"Oh, okay then. Let's just sit down and—" Soul's sentence was cut off by a huge chunk of the roof falling on his head.

Maka dropped the plates and rain to Soul's aid. "Oh no, are you okay?" She asked as she lifted the rubble off his face.

"Yeah." He said with a groan as he rubbed his head and brushed the debris out of his hair.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he looked up at the small hole in the roof. "Damn it! I need to fix that."

"Uh….right now?"

"What if it rains? Or worse…what if the rest of the roof comes crumbling down?" He explained as he stood and brushed the rest of the debris off his clothes. "Well, I'm goin' to get my tools."

"Let me help!" Maka suggested as she followed behind.

"No thanks. You'd only get in my way." He told her as he rummaged through the closet and pulled out a toolbox. "Just wait here. This should only take a minute."

Maka sat and pouted on the couch waiting for Soul to return. 5 minutes had gone by, then 10, and then 15. He was still hammering away but only making more debris fall.

She pushed Blair out of her lap and stood. "That's it. I'm going out there to help him." Maka put on a pair of gloves and rushed out the door.

"How can he even see with only a little light out here?" She grumbled as she searched for the ladder.

"Soul, I'm coming up!" She called out as she climbed to the roof.

"Don't bother." He called back. "You'll only make things worse."

"Yeah right! Like you're doing any bet—" Maka let out a shriek as her hand slipped and she began to fall off the ladder.

Soul acted quickly and changed his arm into weapon form. He slid down the roof and caught Maka's arm just before she could get hurt.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Uh…yeah." She said as she caught her breath.

He pulled her up onto the roof so they could both climb down the ladder safely.

Once they were back inside, Soul let out an irritated groan and slammed the toolbox on the ground.

"You dumbass! I told you to stay in the house." He scolded.

"Well _excuuuse_ me! You were taking forever and dinner was getting cold! I wanted to help you!" She retorted fiercely with her hands on her hips.

"You were worried about dinner? What about the big freaking hole in the roof?"

"It's not even that big!"

"Look again!"

Maka took a look up and noticed the hole had somehow gotten bigger. "Wha…what happened?!"

"_You_ happened, Maka! I had to save you and ended up making a bigger hole."

Maka let out a sad sigh and plopped down on the la-z-boy chair. "I guess I really did get in the way."

Soul let out a small chuckle and pushed the chair into the center of the room, right beneath the hole in the roof.

"Move over." He told her as he squeezed in the chair next to her.

Maka looked up and giggled. "I hope it doesn't rain."

"Me too." He said as he glanced upward. "But at least we can watch the stars tonight."

And they did. They sat in that chair for hours looking at the starlit sky and the happy, shining moon.


End file.
